This invention relates to liquid chromatography columns useful in biomolecule separations.
Matrix materials used in liquid chromatography for separations of biomolecules must be hydrophilic to prevent denaturation of the biomolecule leading to precipitation and non-specific adsorption on the matrix material. Standard matrix materials used for bioseparations have been soft gels such as sepharose.RTM. with pressure ratings up to 3 bars. This limits the pressure that can be applied to the process fluid, thus limiting the speed of separation. Matrix materials have conventionally been packed in glass or stainless steel housings.
Advances in materials technology have led to the development of a new class of polymeric, hydrophilic and rigid support matrices that have much higher pressure ratings and can achieve better resolution. These materials include Emphaze.TM., POROS.RTM., HyperD.TM., Fractogel.RTM., and Sources.TM..